prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toby Cavanaugh/@comment-4205339-20130921003022
I just want to ask everyone who's hating on Toby this season--why? Why do you choose now to hate him? Are you seriously pissed because he's actually doing something selfish? I mean, he's still supposed to be a person, not a character, and as a person, Toby wouldn't be selfless all the time. In fact, all of these characters should have selfish points. I don't understand why everyone is so mad that he's doing something for himself for once. I understand that giving A the RV and trusting them and all that puts Spencer and the other girls in danger, but that's his mother. I wonder if anyone ever thought that if their mother ''just died with no reason, no goodbyes, and seemingly wanted to be a better mother to them, that they would do whatever it takes to get to the bottom of her death. Boyfriend or not, I think I would give just about anything to find out what I felt I need to about my mother, who I love dearly like Toby did his mother. I'm not saying that he's like freaking Jesus Christ or anything and he's like a saviour, but really? People aren't saints. After all the things he's been through (and so many of them by Alison and her friends' doing), he could have done worse and they still shouldn't be upset. They made his teenage life a ''living hell ''and he didn't even show much hostility towards them after Alison's murder. He helped Emily with her sexuality! So before anyone gives a nasty reply to this (since I'm sure some of you will do it), I just want to ask you a favor and please think of what you would do if you were in his place in the heat of Alison's torment: you're a social outcast who has absolutely no one to talk to, you're constantly tormented by a blonde bitch, and your mother just committed suicide without a single mention of it. Now tell me if two years later, you found out that your mom may have been murdered, that you wouldn't give just about anything to find the sick person who did it to your ''mother, the person who was your friend when you had nobody else. I don't know anyone who could honestly say that they wouldn't care enough to "selfishly" spend all their time looking for their mother's killer. He never really asked anything of Spencer, except for her to keep that secret. And you don't think that it's justified he's upset with her for telling her friends something so personal to him? I would've been more angry than Toby was. I would've been irate. But I'm not mad at Spencer or Toby for that. Why aren't you more angry with the other girls? It was none of their business (especially not Aria's, who has thus far made no attempts to be close in any way to Toby and I don't think they've even interacted), so it's not their place to question either one of them in something so personal. If anyone wanted to ask, it should've been Emily, and it shouldn't have felt like a set up--it could've been her talking one-on-one to either Spencer or Toby. I'm sorry for this long rant, but it really makes me mad when people pick reasons to hate on Toby. He's supposed to be a human. I actually like that his character has a couple of different facades which make his character more dimmensional. He's not just a static character throughout the story; he has parts that people love him for, others people hate him for, and he's changed quite a bit since the beginning of the story.